Lemon Boy
by DirtyDeku
Summary: Hello! This is a Mustard/Muscular collection and my first post on here! I really hope you'll enjoy it and maybe even leave suggestions for what you might like to see! :D These stories are inspired by Cavetown songs.
1. Lemon Boy

_Lemon Boy and me started to get along together._

Entering the League, he had never expected the man who made his knees wobble and a thin layer of sweat to form on his forehead out of fear would have been the man he wanted to grow old with. He had never expected that Muscular- Shishio Miuchi, he had found his actual name to be- would be able to overcome his bitterness to love someone.

 _I helped him plant his seeds and we'd mow the lawn in bad weather._

He remembers vividly how Shishio had reacted when he had got the bravery to tell him that he had a romantic crush on him. He didn't even laugh, didn't deck Netaro in the face, didn't even seem to care at all.

 _"No, you don't. Nobody ever has."_

 _It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him, so I got myself a citrus friend._

He was nearly discouraged, but Netaro was an intelligent young man. It was almost as if he was trying to defend his feelings rather than tell the boy to screw off to Hell where he belonged. Netaro didn't leave things incomplete. Rather than taking the hint to go bother someone else, he pushed. Slowly, at first.

He would greet Shishio whenever he got to the hideout after school, and although for a long time all he got was a glare, it paid off. Soon, the older man would take time to actually greet him back- mostly consisting of 'go to Hell's and 'die in a hole'. It was endearing to Netaro all the same.

 _But soon his bitter sweet began to rub off on me._

Netaro drifted away from his mostly non-fatal methods, and soon he was practicing his shot by killing teenagers that were close to his own age. All to impress Shishio, the man of his dreams.


	2. I Promise I'm Trying

_Please, please be here for me, dear._

Never had he imagined that a thirteen year old boy would make him this happy. His bloodlust gave him a false sense of happiness- it was control that he wanted and got out of murder. Not happiness. In fact, especially with children the same age as his wonderful boyfriend, there was something deep down that ached when he ended a life.

 _'Cause I've never needed a friend more, and I can't stress enough how much it means to me that you're trying._

Shishio was born in the summer, a beautiful May evening when the sky was a lovely blend of oranges and purples. He was a rather large baby, and unfortunately, this caused his mother her life. His mother had been the one person in his life who loved him unconditionally up until recently, his father having tried to kill him when he was still in the womb a few times.

It was hard to say whether his father was more distressed about his mother's passing or his birth. He grew up in a household full of hatred and neglect, women and men coming and going, always forcing themselves on a young Shishio. From a young age, he had planned to get rid of his detestable father for good.

On a miserable winter morning, Shishio beat his father to death with his own fists. Tears had streamed down his cheeks, and he begged for forgiveness as his fists dented his father's skull before causing it to cave in- leaving him momentarily braindead before he bled out.

Fleeing the scene with tears and snot clinging to his face, he took to the life of sleeping in back alleys and doing unspeakable deeds to earn enough cash to eat. Eventually, this life caused him to realize that his lust for blood was strong, and that he didn't care for anybody or anything.

...Except a thirteen year old boy. It was after he had taken down the heroic duo, Water Hose, that he joined the League of Villains. He didn't have any motivation besides being protected against any police force that would come after him for murdering children by the dozen.

Sometimes, he wonders if that's still the truth.

 _And I don't mind if you can't hold me like you used to, 'cause I've never hated myself more._

He'd changed for Netaro. Everytime the boy was around, he felt as though everything was okay, but the feeling of not being good enough lingered just enough to make his eye misty when he tried to sleep at night. He would do good by Netaro, even if it took the rest of his life.

 _...This is just a bump in the road, and I promise I'm trying._


End file.
